johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Turtledove's Southern Victory Story (Part 3)
This is the third and final part of my page that covers Harry Turtledove's story: Southern Victory. In this story, the Confederacy had won the American Civil War, it has become a legitimate nation with European Allies in Britain and France and has won over the Union in the Second Mexican War. But as the 20th Century began, the Union has gained allies of their own in the form of the German Empire. As we left off from part 2 of this page series, The Great War (and alternate World War 1) escalated (like it did in our reality) there was fighting in Europe and North America. The USA was able to break through defensive lines in both the CSA and Canada and by 1917, the war ended with the Central Powers emerging the victors. After the war however, the political demographics of both the Union and the Confederacy have dramatically changed. In the USA, a new political party was formed (the Socialist party) and after nearly 50 years of domination of the Democratic Party, the Socialists have won as the USA have voted for Upton Sinclair (the first Socialist US President). Meanwhile in the CSA, The Freedom party was formed and under it's founder: Jake Featherston became the dominant political party of the Confederacy. In Europe, with a Central Powers victory also came a different Europe from ours. France dissolved their republic government and has re-sworn the monarchy, The Russian Civil War ended in a White Army victory, and Germany has gained most of France's African claims such as the Congo. We go now to 1941, tensions in both Europe and America have reached the boiling point. Russia wants the Ukraine back and France is wanting Alsace-Lorraine, making both nations to declare war on Germany. The CSA (being allies to France) has also declared war on Germany as well. This sparks another Great War (simply put, an "Alternate" World War 2). Featherston soon declares war on the USA as well. Much like in World War 2 in our reality, battles aren't just on land. They're also at sea and in the air. On June 22, the CSA begins bombing the US Capital of Philadelphia as well as initiating what is known as Operation Blackbeard (the story's own Operation Barborossa) which is to invade the US State of Ohio. After bombing the Union's southern defenses in Southern Ohio, the CSA (under an Alternate Gen. George S. Patton) came in with a massive force with Tanks, Artillery and Soldiers and within a few short days and capture Sandusky. Then, Featherston states his demands to US President: Al Smith. But Smith responded by ordering bombing raids on the CS Capital of Richmond. The winter stalemate soon settled in and things went quiet in America. But meanwhile in the Pacific, Japan goes throughout East Asia virtually unchecked. Like in our reality, it takes the Korean Peninsula, Manchuria, Eastern China, Southeast Asia and the South Pacific Islands. However, Japan wasn't done yet, it sets it's eyes on heading east, and on December 7 (the same day when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor) Japan attacked the US Pacific Base at Midway Island. Unlike in our reality however, things didn't go well for the USA at first as Japan attacked, and despite USA's defense of Midway, they lost their best aircraft carriers, leaving Midway to defend themselves with ground-based anti-aircraft artillery. In Europe, the fighting is also intense. France and Russia double team against Germany as they take back Ukraine and Belgium respectively. Though Germany (with their superior firepower) did hold the Russians back in Poland and East Prussia. Britain invades and Captures Ireland, but suffer loses as they try to take Norway. In America, the Stalemate continues well into 1942 when Featherston plans to take the CSA in Ohio on an eastward direction. Meanwhile, Utah rebels and threatens to secede again as the US forces stalled on Christmas in 1941. This is also when Featherston (as being no fan of blacks) begins to round up blacks and send them to concentration camps, this is when black militants all over the CSA begin to commit acts of terrorism such as car bombs. The CSA continue to bomb Philadelphia, and in one of these raids in 1942, President Smith was killed. His Vice-President: Charles La Follette was sworn in and promises that the USA will keep on Fighting. By late 1942, Featherston ordered to push eastward and has forces in thew west to concentrate to Ohio so the CSA can invade and capture the industrial city of Pittsburgh, even Mexican Imperial Forces were called up to join the campaign. They invade Pittsburgh, and Featherston assumed that this will demoralize the USA enough for them to surrender, but instead the USA comes at the occupied city with a ginormous force, much like in the Battle of Stalingrad in our reality the fight in Pittsburgh was brutal as it was in very close quarters with soldiers fighting in one building. Featherston is still determined to take the city, but he was just pressing his luck, even when the CS force in Pittsburgh dwindled down to a few demoralized soldiers, as winter came. The CS army in the ruined city began to realize that they can no longer fight as food, ammo and even warm clothes began to run out, by early 1943 the CS army in Pittsburgh surrendered. This is when the USA would gain the upper hand against Featherston and the CSA. In the west, the Mormon rebellion was also finally put down for good in Utah, as they are in Canada. The USA also invade and capture Baja California (since it's cut off from the rest of Mexico thanks to the Confederate states of Sonora and Chihuahua) The USA also break through defensive lines on Houston, they even perform bombing raids in Tennessee, breaking the defenses around Chattanooga which puts the US Army within striking distance of the CSA's biggest city of Atlanta which links with the rest of the CSA (almost what happened in our reality in the Civil War) the USA capture thecity and even other territory in Georgia as well as it's border to South Carolina by 1944. Despite this Featherston refuses to surrender, even after La Follette orders him to unconditional surrender. Featherston responds by firing rockets at Philadelphia. Meanwhile in the Pacific, Japan begins it's campaign for the Sandwich Islands. But the USA beats back the Japanese assault and gain the upper hand in the Pacific. Though, Japan also seems are going after Malaysia which is held by Britain. So, Japan joins the Central Powers and attacks the British in Malaysia. In Europe, Britain and France advance very little against the Germans. Much like in America with the Black militant group, rebels begin to rise all over the continent (and even Britain) Russia was dealing with a Jewish, Finnish, Chechen, and Azerbaijani rebellion. Atsro-Hungary was dealing with a rebellion consisting of Serbians, Bosnians and Romanians. The Germans begin to drive out the British in the Netherlands and even won a decisie victory over Russia in Kiev and are now trying to make a run on Petrograd (St. Petersberg). Astro-Hungary is in disarray with the series of rebellions (especially from the Serbians) Just because this is an alternate World War 2, doesn't mean there are no Atomic and Nuclear Weapons. Because the Central powers won the first Great War, Hitler and his Nazis never came to power in Germany. This means that a lot of German scientists (especially those of the Jewish Faith) didn't flee to the USA. So they stayed in their own home nation. In Turtledove's story, German scientists (like Albert Einstein) have discovered atomic energy, and the GermanEmpire as well as other nations try to create atomic based weapons. The German Empire would be first as they create what is known in Turtledove's story as the Uberbombe (or Super Bomb). The German Empire demanded France and Russia do agree to a cease fire. Of course, France and Russia refused. So, Germany with their arsenal of Super Bombs used their first bomb on Petrograd. The city was destroyed, but it wasn't enough to force a cease fire. Germany than used their next bomb on Paris, unlike in Petrograd however, the French Enmperor was indeed in Paris when the Super Bomb was dropped and was amoung those that died. So France ordered a cease fire with Germany. Germany's use of this new weapon would open up a Pandora's Box as it's enemies also began to invest and invent a Super Bomb themselves. Britain made their own bomb and used it against Hamburg. Germany responded by dropping 3 (yes, 3) Super Bombs on 3 British cities of Norwich, Brighton ''and ultimately ''London. Prime Minister Winston Churchill orders the response, but was shot down by a German Turbo engine fighter jet. In America, the race for the bomb is also present. Both sides want to beat one another to this new weapon. The CSA was first (albeit rushed) to create a Super Bomb, but because it was rushed the CSA's Super Bomb was crudely made. Nevertheless, they load their "Crudely Made" Super Bomb onto a truck bound of Philadelphia. The CSA's Super Bomb did severely damaged the city, but it wasn't enough to make the USA surrender. Instead, the USA (with their German allies) made their very own (and properly made) Super Bombs. The USA wanted to use their first Super Bomb on Featherston (the face of the CSA) in hopes that will make the CSA surrender. After receiving Intel that Featherston was in the Virginian city of Newport News, the USAF send a bomber to that city to drop a Super Bomb on it. But they only succeeded in destroying the city as Featherston fled the city shortly before the Super Bomb was dropped. The USA then used another Super Bomb on Charleston to cut off supplies and troops for the CSA, they destroy the city as well as Ft. Sumter (where the Civil War began). It looks like that the USA was onto a winner after dropping their Super Bombs, but Featherston was still on the loose. But while Featherston was flying over hostile territory in Tennessee, it was shot down by US anti-aircraft. As he and other Freedom party members try to flee on foot. They were founded by a Black militant group: The Black Gorrilas. He being hateful of the Confederate dictator, they shot him to death. With Featherston's death, the CSA finally surrenders, and after 80 years the CSA dissolves. Aftermath With the ending of the second Great War, both the USA and Germany win once again. Almost all of the CSA are occupied by the USA (and the new US President Thomas Dewey decrees that these states will be re-admitted into the union) Kentucky was re-admitted immediately as is Houston, they even get the former Mexican Provinces of Sonora and Chihuahua and even take Occupied Cuba. Texas declares independence but still remains allies to the USA as they agree to find the remaining members of The Freedom Party and bring them to justice as the USA is doing in the occupied Confederate States. Because the USA also fought a valiant battle in the Atlantic, they also re-gain The Bahamas and Bermuda from the British. What happens now By this time, Harry Turtledove's story ends. But what happens after the story? Well, the story doesn't say. However, I JohnnyOTGS does have a few ideas on what happens. For one, the USA doesn't become the "Almighty Superpower" we know it in our reality. That's because with the CSA existing for nearly 80 years, and with war erupting 4 times in it's history in Turtledove's story. It has set back the USA economically. So what nation would be the superpower? Germany, that's who. That is because according to many historians, *if* Germany won the first World War it would bring on the "German Era" where Germany would be the superpower of the west, if not the world. Because Japan didn't have a bomb dropped on them, and the USA didn't chase them back into Japan. In Turtledove's story, Japan also occupies certain regions in Russia (like Siberia) though whether or not they fight the Russians is still unclear. With the creation of Super Bombs, the USA and Germany keep them top secret from their enemies and even from their uneasy allies in Japan. Could there be a Cold War in Turtledove's story? Hard to say. Yes, in our reality the Cold War was about weapons: Who can build it better, stronger, faster. Plus, Britain also created Super Bombs and used it against Germany, so it can be in the realm of possibilities. But we may never find out. That is it for this 3-part page on Harry Turtledove's Southern Victory Story. Don't forget to check out my other wikis Movies and Games. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.